


Shipwrecked with Wilson

by BluBooThalassophile



Series: HfaB Universe [16]
Category: DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluBooThalassophile/pseuds/BluBooThalassophile
Summary: Stuck on yet another island! There's a God up there, and He Hates Him! Slade is sure of that.





	Shipwrecked with Wilson

Slade Wilson questioned many things in life; but mainly he questioned how the fuck he kept getting marooned on islands! Seriously! What the Fuck!?

Alright, so you might be wondering what happened, and how he landed himself in this debacle.

Well it was simple really, after discarding himself of that lunatic Prometheus; with the aid of a rabid Jason Todd, and Jade, he had somehow gotten himself to New York City and from there returned to Cambodia. Then he’d heard about this job in Australia, gotten on a plane, and now… here he was.

Grumbling as he stalked through a fucking jungle, he cursed the fates, the existence of islands, and his fucking luck traveling over the goddamn oceans.

The only thing that could make this fucking worse was if he was stuck on the island with Oliver Fucking Queen; AGAIN. He paused at the thought, he’d have to double check the island once he was sure it was deserted that there wasn’t a trace of that asshole here. There was a rustling and he rounded himself to face to face with dinner!

The deer, a fairly large beast looked up at him, large dark eyes unblinking as it chewed on something.

Slowly he picked up a rock and stood.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” he lied as he slowly approached the animal. The animal stared lamely at him and he readied to strike it down when there was some rustling behind.

“Reiner?” a smoky feminine voice said. Slade paused momentarily in his quest for dinner; perhaps he’d misread the island and there was civilization!

“Reiner!” she gasped. Something crashed into his head when he had barely seen a lithe figure emerge.

* * *

 

She sighed as she stared at the unconscious form of a man.

Great, was the only thought on her mind as she looked up at her deer, Reiner looked over at her, still chewing his meal, oblivious to the danger he’d been in moments earlier. Looking back at the man she looked his form over, there were pains, aches and bruises, she could heal those. She gently rubbed Reiner’s snout before hiking up her skirts and walking over to the man, she summed a branch to be safe.

He lay face down in the mud, sighing she stepped over him to roll him over, and found herself staring at a man with greying hair, squared, sharp unyielding features and an eye patch. He was a giant, she just rubbed her temples as she stalked to Reiner’s side. flicking her wrist she used her magic to levitate the man to Reiner’s back and then she motioned for the deer to follow.

He wasn’t one of Trigon’s sons, she’d have sensed that evil, and he did not appear to have any magic ability that she could detect. Making her way through the jungle on her well worn paths, straight to the ruins. Walking on the ancient stones she halted Reiner before she levitated the man and floated him with her to the interior of the ruins where she had long since claimed for her home.

The refuge of this sacred island was not to be over looked. She thanked Azar for that.

Drawing her hair up she stabbed it with one of her pins to keep it in place before setting the man on the table as she gingerly removed his shirt and started assessing the bruises as she worked her empathy. Careful to keep her saree free from his blood and mud she noted that he was healing rapidly. Leaving his healing to do the natural thing she walked to her quarters as she leaned down an washed her feet before pulling her hair down.

Reiner was alright. The man was unconscious.

It wasn’t Blood, nor was it Trigon, she could handle this. Heal the man and get him off her island.

* * *

 

He groaned as he came to, rolling he grimaced and stared at ruins.

“What the fuck?”

“English, good, makes this simpler,” that smoky voice said, and he turned to see a lithe form swathed in a green clothe wrapped around her. She was striking, her skin coppery in tone, her lashes were long and dark, her face looked like one of the Tribeswomen from back home, turquoise beaded earrings were on her ears, and her long hair was black as midnight. But offsetting was a set of icy blue color of her slanted eyes.

“What the hell are you doing on my island and how did you get here?” she growled.

“I was flying,” he snapped sitting up, swinging his legs off the edge of the table.

“Mmm, you attempted to kill my only companion,” she growled out.

“Now you listen here woman,” he started.

Suddenly there was an orange shield of symbols pulsing at her finger tips. “Try me man,” she growled. Magic.

“Where the fuck am I?” he sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

“Nusquam,” she answered.

“WHAT!?” he roared as she took a step back, raising her hand. “I can’t be nowhere!”

“You are NOWHERE! This is everywhere and nowhere, and you’re leaving!” she stated.

“Now you wait a minute woman!” he started towards her.

“Goodbye!” she smiled as she threw a portal where he stepped he yelped and then came crashing down and falling, he stared at the woman who growled a bit as he stared at her between falling. “Oh Come On!”.

She waved her hand and he slammed into the ground before stalking off.

“Now you wait a minute,” he gasped. Getting up on shaky legs as he stumbled after her.

“You cannot stay!”

“What did you just do!?”

“Tried to send you away!” she spun on him then. “ ** _You don’t belong here! You’re not Blood, or HIM or GEM So You Shouldn’t Even Be Able To Be Here!_** ”

“Now Hold On!” he shouted as he towered over her. The woman folded her arms, cocked her hip and arched her brow; it was a mothering look if he ever saw it daring him to impress her with a story. “WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!”

“I’m ASKING That!” she shouted.

“Fuck Me.”

“ ** _ARGH_**!” she screamed as she stalked off.

“What the hell is going here?” he demanded again.

“I’m going to find out, you stay here, and if you try to eat Reiner again I will kill you,” she warned.

“Reiner!” he looked at a deer.

“YES! Hurt Him And I Kill You!” she shouted as she waved her hand and stalked through a portal to disappear. He stared at a deer, the deer chewed some grass.

“I’m guessing your Reiner,” he muttered. What kind of screwy island did he land on this time!?

“I HATE ISLANDS!” he roared as he tried to go to the shelter. “FUCK!”

 

 


End file.
